When Light and Kindness Collide
by Kaikari Kataro
Summary: This is a Kekari fic...Ken takes Kari to his force/base thing and they get close. [Not Like that.] Rated PG for later chapters...[Yes I know I suck at summaries]


Title: When Light and Kindness collide Author: Kaikari Kataro Chapter 1  
  
Note: I wrote this when Ken was still the evil Digimon Emperor. Apparently were no longer in season two so this fanfic is a little "outdated" I updated it a little bit with the movies and songs out now. The beginning is kinda long and boring ((if you ask me)) but it gets good.((I hope))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.It's © by some Japanese guy.  
  
  
  
~*~ When Light and Kindness collide: Part 1 ~*~  
  
Kari and the rest of the digidestined were hiding in some bushes at the bottom of Ken's hideout. Kari was surprised at Davis's quietness so she glanced over to the side where he was. He wasn't there, she gasped and looked to her other side. No one was there either. No TK. No Gatomon or Yolie or anyone else. She began to panic. Suddenly she heard the evil laughing of Ken. She looked up to see him, atop his hill with her each of her friends and there Digimon tied to stakes.  
  
She suddenly sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. Her eyes went to Gatomon curled at the bottom of her bed. She gave a sigh of relief and picked up Gatomon. She placed Gatomon in her lap and petted her forehead. Gatomon of coarse woke up.  
  
"Kari.What's wrong?" She questioned.  
  
"Nothing, Just had a bad dream."  
  
"About what, Ken again?"  
  
"Well...Yeah." She gave a sigh and continued. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about him.."  
  
"Kari your just stressed out." Gatomon gave a little purr. "Everything's gonna be just fine." Gatomon was getting a worried but didn't let it sound in her voice. This had been the 4th time she had a dream about Ken in a week.  
  
Suddenly they heard stirring in the bed underneath of them. "Ugh, Kari you awake up there?"  
  
Kari gave a little giggle. "Yeah Tai. Did we disturb you? Sorry."  
  
The bed shakes a little. "Yeah you guys did. Mom left a note saying her and dad will be out all day. Go get dressed and then go outside and do something. Mom picked up her paycheck and left you 45 dollars. You and TK go see a movie. I was at a party with Sora last night so please be quiet."  
  
"Okay Tai. Thanks. Get some sleep."  
  
The only response she got from him was a snore. She climbed down and picked out some clothes, Her favorite pink and white shirt with some light blue jeans. She grabbed a clean bra and a pink thong. She picked up Gatomon from her bed and she went into the bathroom and put her clothes and Gatomon on the counter. Gatomon eyed her clothes and looked at her pink thong. She picked it up by the string waistband.  
  
"Kari, I think you got your slingshot instead of your underwear."  
  
Kari looked at her and giggled. She took them from her and put them back down on her clothes pile.  
  
"No silly it's called a thong. I'm in the mood for something sexy. Crazy huh?"  
  
"Kari have you been smoking catnip?"  
  
Kari patted Gatomon's head. She quickly changed the subject. "So what movie do you want to see? Or you do just want to hang with TK and Patamon at the mall and eat?"  
  
Gatomon sensed her uneasiness about the thong. "Can't we hit the mall then the movies?"  
  
"Sure. Why don't you go fix breakfast for yourself while I shower okay?"  
  
"Yup." Gatomon jumped off the counter and walked out into the kitchen, closing the bathroom door behind her. Kari heard the refrigerator open. "Milk" she thought to herself.  
  
She unbuttoned her nightshirt and took it off, placing it in the hamper. She stood there looking at her chest in the mirror. She sighed a little. "I wish they we're bigger than a 32B." She thought. She shrugged her shoulders and untied the string on her pants. She pulled off her pants and turned on the water. She adjusted it to her liking at stepped in. She did the normal, wash and condition her hair, wash her body, and shave her legs. When she was done she turned off the water and got out. She dried herself off and got dressed. She admired herself in the mirror. Her jeans were tight yet baggy from the knees down. But her shirt didn't really match. She loved this shirt but for now it just didn't feel right. She went back into her room in her drawer of shirts. She had about 5 of the one she had on. She looked towards the back and pulled out a black spaghetti-strapped top. Her held it up to herself and looked in the mirror. She liked what she saw. She went back in the bathroom and took off her pink and white shirt and bra; she pulled the shirt on and noticed a little bit of cleavage. She smiled. She walked back out in the kitchen and struck a pose for Gatomon.  
  
"What do ya think?"  
  
Gatomon stared at her friend. "Umm.It's okay. A little revealing but that's okay. I guess." She shrugged.  
  
"You don't like it do you?"  
  
"No it's okay Kari. Really. You look fine. Wear it."  
  
Kari eyed her kitty friend and picked her up and swung her around in the air giggling.  
  
"Gah! Put me down Kari I'm gonna lose my breakfast!"  
  
Kari placed Gatomon back down on the counter. "Fiiiine. Be that way will you!" She giggled somemore. "You finish up I'm going to go and finish getting ready."  
  
"Aren't you going to eat something Kari?" Gatomon questioned.  
  
"I'm not really hungry thanks." She hollered and she walked back into the bathroom. She pulled out her deodorant and put some on. She then brushed her teeth like normal. She admired herself in the mirror. "I look damn good." She thought to herself. Her eyes went down the her mothers make up drawer. She opened it and looked at all the makeup. She pulled out some smokey gray eyeliner. She took off the cap and lightly put some on. She opened her eye. She decided to put it a little darker. After that she then did the other eye. After poking herself in the eye a good 20 times she decided she was done. She liked the eyeliner. She laughed at herself. "I look like Ken's whore." She thought to herself. At first she shuddered at the idea, but after a second she began to like the idea. She shook her head violently. "How could I betray my friends and like Ken?!" She yelled quietly to herself. "I like TK, don't I?" She was a little taken aback by her not knowing herself. She quickly ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Gatomon, I want to surprise TK."  
  
Gatomon stared at Kari's eyeliner. She thought this was maybe just a phase Kari was going through. She jumped down and grabbed the book bag. She crawled in, saving Kari some time. Kari slipped on her sneakers and turned around for the book bag. She laughed at Gatomon struggling to get in the bag. It was half opened but Gatomon was having trouble getting in.  
  
"Here, let me help you there." Laughed Kari and she unzipped the rest of it. She helped Gatomon in and then zippered up the bag a little, leaving a breathing hole. She put one hand on the doorknob "My stuff!" She yelled. She turned around and grabbed her money and D3 and D-Terminal. She then opened the door and walked out, stuffing the stuff in her pocket. She walked down to the elevator and pushed the button. It didn't take long before the door opened and TK walked out.  
  
"Tk!"  
  
"Kari?! Ohh god I didn't recognize you at first. You look different."  
  
She gave him a look then hugged him. After a second or 2 she let go and looked at him.  
  
"I don't look bad do I?"  
  
"Naw, You look pretty good actually. I like that look."  
  
"Okay." She grabbed his hand. "We were just coming to see you. My parents are out for the day and left me 45 bucks."  
  
"Cool. I was just coming over to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall with me. Drop Patamon and Gatomon off at Yolie's and we could go shopping."  
  
"Sounds fine with me." Replied Kari.  
  
Suddenly both of there D-Terminal's went off. Kari was the first to open hers and read the Message.  
  
"Guys I need your help! I'm right by Ken's castle. Hurry!  
  
-Davis"  
  
  
  
"Great now we get to save dumb old Davis." Tk groaned.  
  
"Come on! We can use my lap top." Said Kari.  
  
Kari again grabbed TK's hand and they rushed into her apartment. She opened the door and right to her laptop on the coffee table. She let TK open the gates as she pulled Gatomon and Patamon out of the backpacks.  
  
After arriving in the digiworld they looked around for anyone. Not seeing anyone around Patamon digivolved into Pegasusmon. Tk climbed on and then helped Kari on. Gatomon jumped in front of TK and Kari was behind him, she grasped onto his waist as they headed towards Ken's castle.  
  
"Look, Down there." Kari pointed down to Davis and the rest of the Digidestined, Pegasusmon landed and de-digivolved into Patamon. As soon as they landed Davis ran over to her.  
  
"Kari what did TP do to you now?"  
  
"Tk did nothing to me Davis. Why are you in your pajamas?"  
  
"Uhh.I came here this morning and my clothes weren't changed. Neither where yours."  
  
They all looked at Kari. "Stop staring at me damnit!" She growled.  
  
"Everyone stop staring at Kari!" Davis yelled.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at Davis. "Yes Sir Master Davis" Cody muttered under his breath.  
  
Kari noticed where they were, bushes. Like in her dream. She looked up at the hill and saw Ken's castle. She took a step towards it, still staring.  
  
"Kari, you okay?" Asked Yolie.  
  
"Yeah I am. I just wanna get this over with."  
  
Suddenly Ken's evil laugh was heard. They all made the mistake of walking out into the open. Ken flew overhead riding an Airdramon. He laughed swooped down at them. They all began to run in the same direction, away from the trees. Ken flew his beast down low and grabbed Kari by her neck, she through her on her stomach in front of him. She kicked and screamed as best she could.  
  
"KARI!!" They all yelled ((Davis the loudest))  
  
"Help me!" she screamed down at them.  
  
There were control spires in the area so none of them could digivolve. By the time they did Ken was gone, with Kari.  
  
The Airdramon landed on the roof. Ken jumped off and pulled Kari off by her waist. Her turned around so she was facing him. Her face expression was blank. A few strands of hair hung in front of her face. He looked over her face, studying it carefully. After looking over her he cracks his whip at the Airdramon. She squawks and then flies off.  
  
"Do you want help Master?" Wormmon asks nervously.  
  
"I think I can handle her thanks." He says with sarcasm. He throws Kari over his shoulder and walks into his castle. He walks into his main room.  
  
"Wormmon. Order more security everywhere. I don't want those digimoron's getting in here." "Yes Master." Wormmon goes around pushing buttons.  
  
Ken walks into his room and places Kari down gently on his bed. The room is a pretty good size. The bed is bigger than a king. It's made neatly. The sheets are a midnight along with the comforter; the walls are a deep the same colour too. There is one big window with the same colour curtains. His bathroom is connected to his room only the door is shut. He has a dresser made out of cedar wood. The light from the outside seeps through the curtains; making some light. After he walks puts her down he goes and closes the door slightly. He then walks over to the other side of the room. He takes off his cape and goggles. He flattens out his hair so he looks like he does in the real world. Only he has on a black tee-shirt and black jeans.  
  
Kari just sits the way she's placed. She remembers her thought earlier. With the morals her family has taught her she believes that he's not all evil. Before she would be scared out of her wits, now she doesn't seem so scared.  
  
"Aren't you going to try and get away?" He asks coldly.  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"Your not afraid of me? You don't think I'm going to rape you or beat you?"  
  
"Normally I would be, but for some reason I just feel safe. I don't know why."  
  
He turned around and glared at her. He walked over to her and stared into her eyes, she gazed back mesmerized. For a second he felt the evil leave him. He felt like he had someone who understood him. He broke the stare and looked away. He could feel himself wanting to cry. He couldn't fight it any longer. He dropped to and began to cry. Kari immediately jumps up and puts her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asks.  
  
"All my life.." He stops.  
  
"All your life what Ken? Come on, come sit on the bed with me"  
  
He stands up and willingly walks over to the bed. He sits down, still crying. Kari pulls him close, he rests his head on her shoulder.  
  
"All my life I've wanted someone who just would understand me, someone who I could talk to. My parents we're always caught up with Sam and he hated me. I just wanted something that was mine, so I could have someone who would listen and love me."  
  
Kari awwed and rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better. She listened to him, trying to think of the right thing to say.  
  
"It's okay Ken.I'm here now."  
  
"Why do you trust me? Why do you even like me, why don't you try and get away or something." He pulled away from her and looked at her.  
  
She bit her lower lip. "Um, I don't know. I don't feel like I should fear you. I hate what you do to the poor innocent Digimon but everyone has some good in them. No one can be pure evil. Everyone has a weakness. Even you." She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He was a little shocked at her kiss but he smiled back. "Yeah.I guess."  
  
"Anyone can be your brand new love.anytime the force can be broken to tear your bitter world to the open. Anyone can be your brand new love. You wont be the first, your twisted change is normal." She sang softly  
  
"Who is that? I've heard it before."  
  
"Deadsy, my favorite. Brand New Love."  
  
"Kari, will you help me make the digital world normal again? And."  
  
"You bet I will! And what?"  
  
"Nothing. Lets just get this world normal again."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~  
  
That's all of chapter one. Not that great but I guess it could be to the right person. =\ If you read all of that, you're my hero! ^_^! 


End file.
